


One Month

by abderian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abderian/pseuds/abderian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month, thats his deadline, either Harry successfully manages to get Niall to fall in love with him or else he gives up and completely forgets his crush. How hard can it be, Harry is charismatic and attractive, surely Niall will fall for one of his lines? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month

Wednesday 19th November

Harry watched the blond out of the corner of his eye, the unmistakable tingle of delight dancing along his spine as his laughter decorated the air. Harry was the jock he could have any girl who wanted, and he had many of them in the past, but they never meant anything/

But Niall, the way he leaned against the old oak, talking to friends, enjoying the crisp air before their lunch break was over.

Niall the way that he carelessly ran his fingers through his blond hair, messing it up just enough that it was effortlessly stylish, as though Harry had held him to his chest while they slept, and Niall had simply woken and tumbled into reality.

Niall, his Irish lilt being picked up by the breeze, drifting across the lands as nymphs emerged from the woods entranced by the magical tone.

Niall, whose eyes shone so blue, that Harry could find himself lost, staring deeper and deeper, until he realised Niall was all around him, he could see Niall’s soul, his heart so open, and Harry would drown under his feelings.

Niall the one person he had fallen irrevocably in love with and had no hope in the world of winning over.

No, Harry said to himself, looking down at his clenched fists, school blazer tight across his back as he hunched. He would not count himself out, he would win Niall over, he was Harry Styles, charismatic and attractive. He could do this.

One month he told himself, if he could get Niall to be his boyfriend before school broke for the Christmas break it would be a success. One month, in which he would use every imaginable pick up line on the blond, hoping that he would eventually hit gold. One month, and by if that time he had failed, when he returned in the New Year, he would bury his feelings and move on.

Thursday 20th November

It wasn’t really all that surprising to Harry that he shared most of his classes with Niall, he had been hyper aware of the electricity that crackled through the air whenever the blond was in room. It was surprising the way the sweat coated his hands as he slipped into the seat beside him, in the front row of Geography, running his hands through his hair and throwing the blond a cocky smile that covered his battered nerves.

As the teacher droned on about the countries of the world, Harry had a spark of intuition, leaning over, chin resting on the palm of his hand as he flicked his eyes seductively.

“Niall.” The name crossing his lip was like a white hot poker, burning deep and bright, yet not hurting rather leaving him wanting to murmur the name again and again, but as those blue eyes turned toward him, he smirked, before trying the first of his lines, inspired by the lesson.

“If love was a country, you and I would be the only inhabitants.”

A flicker of amusement lit deep within those blue eyes, before it was smothered by something unknown and a twitch of Niall’s lips as he leaned closer.

“And Harry if you were a continent you would be Antarctica because you are being frozen out.”

And with that Niall turned away, attention focused purely on the teacher, leaving a dumbstruck Harry looking blankly into space. He had failed, usually one look into his eyes stole all functions from another that anything that came from his mouth sounded romantic, he had never had to try before and he honestly didn’t know, but he was more determined than ever to win that boys heart.

Friday 21st November

English, and the line refused to leave his mind, as Harry stared at the back of Niall’s head, waiting for the right moment. Finally the teacher excused himself temporarily and Harry stood, eager to try again after yesterday’s failure.

As though Niall felt him approach he glanced up as Harry placed both his palms on the desk and leaned forward over him.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together.”

Niall snorted, his face blushing red, but Harry couldn’t tell if it was from amusement or whether he had actually reached the boy, but the way that the red painted his cheeks was so perfect with the image of the Niall, and Harry’s imagination overcame him, picturing the boy blushing and biting his lip as Harry’s mouth caressed his neck. But his daydream was popped when Niall began to speak.

“Thankfully I don’t have to rearrange anything because N and O are already together.”

Monday 24th November

Harry had forced himself to get out of the house that weekend, knowing it would do no good to lock himself away and moan over his failed attempts. No today was a new week and he was revitalised from a win in his club football on the weekend as he strode through the corridors to Niall’s locker, the position of which he had long memorised.

Leaning against the locker, collar popped as he tried to look cool, he took a deep breath.

“Did it hurt when you fell?” He began waiting for Niall to look over in confusion, but the boy paid him no such heed, and he slammed the locker shut and walked away the words died on Harry’s lips, Niall’s voice echoing around his head as he was once again cut off.

“It did actually,” Niall glanced but over his shoulder, eyes smouldering and grin mischievous, “But God thought I was too naughty to be an Angel so I fell into hell.”

And Harry was left their spluttering at Niall’s little wink, unable to form a comprehensible sentence.

Tuesday 25th November

Harry boarded the bus with his teammates, throwing a regrettable glance over his shoulder at a day lost with Niall, but as Louis scrambled aboard, slapping his back enthusiastically, Harry allowed the blond to settle to the back of his mind.

He slipped into his seat, his mind focused on the game at hand, having to lead the School’s football team to a victory against the opposition.

And later in the day when his fingers brushed that last shot, pushing it wide of the goal, securing their victory, Harry was more determined than ever to keep winning.

Wednesday 26th November

Harry wandered through the cafeteria, balancing his tray as his eyes scanned the room, searching for that familiar blond hair, that warm scent, that addictive presence. And then he saw him, sitting alone in the corner, arms crossed expectantly, almost as if he was waiting.

The tray hit the table, and Harry slid in, forgoing his own food to snatch a cookie from Niall’s plate, bringing an unimpressed from to the older boys face.

“Niall I just want you to know, of all the food here, you are my favourite dish.”

Niall snatched the cookie back, storming out of his chair in a huff, “That is cannibalism Harry and is frowned upon in most cultures. And my favourite dish, out of the food here, is this cookie, which you stole, so I am not pleased. I’ll see you around.”

A shaky hand tangled in his hand, and his fist hit the table hard. He thought he was making such progress but he had learnt something. To not touch Niall Horan’s food.

Thursday 27th November

Snow drifted down prettily, the green lawns that sprawled around the oval of the school painted white, glinting the pale sunlight just enough to distract Harry from paying attention. It wasn’t until he heard his name, called harshly and loudly across the room did he snap to attention, aware that he was completely lost as to the question.

A piece of paper slid along the desk, the slightest touch of skin causing Harry’s heart to skip like a little girl down a path, and he looked upon the rounded words of Niall.

“Ummm, Hitler’s Youth Army?” He stuttered, voice raising unassured at the end of his answer, causing the teacher to just sigh, but having no choice but to announce him correct

“Thank you,” He murmured to Niall, before once again taking a shot, “If snowflakes were kisses I would send you a blizzard.”

“Glad to see you want me to die of hypothermia and exposure.” Niall deadpanned, before turning back to his work, an unspoken laugh resonating within his eyes.

Friday 28th November

Maths, Harry had to admit he was actually good at this class, almost as good as Niall, who was almost guaranteed the spot of Valedictorian when they graduated. And he had this unexplainable urge to prove to Niall that he was his intellectual equal, to prove that he was worthy, just not another dumb jock. That’s why this next line was perfect he told himself.

“Hey Niall.”

Niall glanced up, perfect poker face, well aware that he was about to be fed another line.

“If I was cosine squared and you were sine squared, we would be one.”

Niall actually cracked a smile, “Better, but you forgot one detail, I like to be the tangent.”

Harry’s eyebrows drew together, not even entirely sure what Niall meant as he was once again turned down.

Monday 1st December

He had been waiting for this day, and he had the scenario played perfectly out in his mind, even if it went wrong, he still got some satisfaction. Once again he walked up to Niall’s locker, no fear or doubts clouding his mind.

He reached out and pinched Niall’s bottom, a thrill rushing though him.

“Pinch and a-“He didn’t get to finish as the air was forced from him, hunching over as Niall’s fist sank into his stomach.

“And a punch for the first day of the month.”

Tuesday 2nd December

Art class, it was a rare occasion where both Harry and Niall struggled. They were creative sure, but that didn’t mean that had a skill set in artistic situations, both of them excelled at musical arts.

But when Harry’s arm slipped and the pencil skirted off the page, he found himself leaning toward Niall.

“Niall do you have a rubber I could borrow, because I need to erase you from my mind.”

“I have a rubber, but it’s more for covering things than erasing them. I can still lend it to you if you would like.”

The sexual suggestion had Harry back peddling, glancing downward in embarrassment whilst his mind went into overdrive, imagination creating a vivid picture of the fun he and Niall could have if he took the blond’s offer. And Niall watched his flushed face, laughter ringing in Harry’s ears, like something beautiful yet leaching his soul.

Wednesday 3rd December

“You know, you and me I think we have Chemistry.” Harry murmured into Niall’s ear, sending goose bumps over the blond’s skin as he pulled away, looking around the science lab.

“That would have been better, if it weren’t for the fact we were in Chemistry.”

Harry blinked before trying again, “Even if there wasn’t any gravity on Earth I would still fall for you.”

“I applaud you for knowing your sciences this time, but admit it everyone falls for me.”

And as Harry walked away in annoyance at Niall’s tone, his foot caught on the smaller boy’s and he crashed to the floor, face glowing in embarrassment as Niall’s laugh filled the room.

Thursday 4th December

Harry balanced the pile of books, the library full of the sounds of panicked students who realised that their school had exams on the next week, and many of them were unprepared. Including Harry, who has desperately scoured the school’s books to search for any source of information relevant to his topics, so he could spend his weekend with his head buried in the books.

He stumbled ever closer to the desk, tilting from side to side, each step unsteady under the pile of books, when he heard the voice ahead of him, and immediately he felt himself speeding up.

Shifting the books onto the counter, he leaned over confidently.

“It’s a good thing I have my library card because I am checking you out.”

Niall murmured his thanks to the librarian as he took his books, before looking up at Harry, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I’m not someone that can be borrowed, you want me buy me.”

Friday 5th December

Harry hadn’t had a chance to talk to Niall that whole day at school, the blond flitting between classes before Harry could catch his attention, and with a week of exams he was resigned to the fact that he would have to delay any of his advances for a little while.

But as the school wandered aimlessly out the front doors to the grass beyond, Harry spotted Niall walking up the street toward his house, so he took off in a dash after him.

“If I followed you home, would you keep me?” He asked breathlessly as he fell into step with the Irish boy.

“Sure, I’ve always wanted a dog, I have the perfect collar and chain that you can wear if you want to stay.”

Monday 15th December

He had lost ten days, due to exams and weekends, and the end of the school year was fast approaching, and Harry’s heart was growing heavy that it would never work. And he was running out of ideas of what to say.

But when Harry walked through the school that morning he wasn’t expecting Niall to be waiting for him, face open and waiting.

“Ummm… did you eat your Lucky Charms this morning? Because you look magically delicious.”

Niall chuckled, “Obviously you don’t work well early in the morning, but you managed to get one Irish line in kinda. But I did actually eat Lucky Charms, but that doesn’t mean you get to taste mine.”

And he walked away, leaving a very confused Harry.

Tuesday 16th November

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he pretended to collapse only metres away from Niall, the rest of the hallway barely paying any attention to his dramatics, but the blond rushed right over.

“Harry are you okay.”

Harry gasped, drawing painful breathes into his body, “I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away.”

Niall rocked back, laughing in relief, “You actually had me worried you idiot, next time you collapse I won’t be so fast to respond.”

Wednesday 17th December

Decorations adorned the entire school, tinsel hung from the stairwells, and trees stood in the corners of classroom. The houses all around looked like frosted gingerbread with their lights and the dusting of snow. But disappointingly, a thorough search of the school had revealed that no mistletoe had been hung up.

Harry’s frozen fingers slid along the buttons of his phone, but he wasn’t really doing anything, it was just a ploy to look busy until Niall came out of class, Harry having been in a free period. After the bell rang, students trickled out, but Niall was not among them. Harry was just about to give up and go to class when he emerged.

Holding up his phone, the camera clicked and Harry saved the photo.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked suspiciously as he looked at Harry’s contented grin.

“Oh I’m just taking a picture of you so that I can show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas.”

“Uh huh, one issue Styles, in order to get me your gonna have to be bad, and Santa doesn’t come to bad children.”

Thursday 18th December

Test results, and Harry’s stomach was twisting with anxiety, but it was nothing compared to the nervous bundle next to him who was practically bouncing on his seat.

Finally the papers fluttered to a rest in front of them, Harry quickly flipping his over, sighing with relief when he saw 8/10. Niall’s blue eyes were focused on the paper, wide and afraid, yet so anxious to just know his results, so Harry reached over and turned it.

“Nine and a half out of ten, that’s great Nialler!” Harry congratulated him, but Niall’s face fell slightly.

“I lost half a mark, I wanted ten out of ten.”

Harry shrugged, “If it means anything to you, I would always give you a ten out of ten.”

Niall snorted, “That one sounded almost insincere, go and find some Mozzarella and then talk to me again.”

Friday 19th December

He had no more gimmicks, he had no more time. It was his last chance, the last day of school and if he was still unsuccessful it was over, he had to adhere to his promise and just forget and move on.

The snow swirled gently, his feet cutting a path, as the silence in the courtyard surrounded him, all students inside to hide from the biting cold. Except for Niall with his back against the old oak true, blue eyes bright against the sun reflecting off the ice, as he looked up, watching Harry approach.

Hands stuffed in pockets, Harry shuffled uncertainly, “I don’t have any cheesy line today, I just have me and my sincere feelings. I really like you Niall, more than I should, it’s too early to say love, because I honestly don’t know what love is, but I think I might be able to experience it with you. Basically Niall I’m trying to ask if you would be my boyfriend.”

His lips were instantly captured, Niall launching forward, wrapping his gloved hands around Harry’s neck as he pushed himself closer to the taller boy, their lips moving awkwardly, but full of passion and love, and as they broke apart they just stood there, huddled together against the cold, faces flushed as snowflakes settled on their lashes.

Niall reached up, kissing Harry once more gently on the cheek, “You know if you had just said that one month ago you would have had me, but I’m glad you didn’t, I enjoyed every last second of your lines.”

Harry rested his forehead against Niall’s, “One more than, your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and baby I’m lost at sea.”

Niall giggled, “Well then let me be the lighthouse to guide you home.”


End file.
